


(they're called "come-ons" for a reason)

by firingmaincannon (dasheroyjackson)



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Shortfics [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Tumblr Prompts, Wet Clothing, kimkaina, wet tee shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasheroyjackson/pseuds/firingmaincannon
Summary: Based on a prompt from dwmaweapongirl16 on tumblr for a nsfw fic meme: "Kimkaina (Kimball/Sister), being drenched while wearing white"





	

“Oh my gaaaaawd,” Kai sighs, drawing out the sound as long as her lungs will let her, “why are we training so hard? I just got here! And anyway, isn’t this war, like, over or whatever?”

“Not really,” Dex pants, putting his hands on his knees beside her, “but I agree. This is way too fucking hard for us, Jesus, we fucking fought Hargrove and Charon already, what gives?”

“We still need to be prepared.” They both turn to see Kimball jogging up behind them, armplates and gloves missing, her helmet in her hand. “We don’t know for sure that Charon won’t send anyone else to follow up, and the space pirates are probably still angry. It pays to be ready for them.” 

Kai considers sticking her tongue out at Kimball, because seriously, she did just get here like two days ago, she only wanted to check on big bro, and she missed the whole war, but she still gets roped into laps and squats by this hard-ass general lady? Lame. But before she can do it, Kimball turns to her and smiles. Her bottom lip has a tiny scar on it, Kai notices, and the smile crinkles up her eyes. She’s kinda hot, actually. Huh.

“You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to, Kaikaina,” Kimball says, “since you didn’t join the army.” Kai nods distractedly, still staring at Kimball’s scar. “But we’re happy to have you if you’re willing.”

“Kai?” Dex scoffs. “My sister? Doing exercises like this, on purpose? You must be joking. You’ve met me, right? Because it runs in the family.”

Dropping her helmet, Kimball reaches around to begin unclasping her chestpiece as she replies. “Well, Captain Grif, you managed to fight off Hargrove’s toughest men in his home turf, lazy or not. So maybe that runs in the family too.”

Dex replies, but Kai isn’t listening. (She figures whatever he’s saying is super boring anyway, as usual.) She’s paying more attention to the motions of Kimball’s fingers as she works at her armor. She’s got short fingernails (always a plus in Kai’s book) and her hands are surprisingly small. They seem pretty nimble too. Nice. 

“Whatever,” she hears Dex say, and out of the corner of her eye she barely notices him skulk away, still panting. She and Kimball are left standing here, mostly away from the other soldiers, who are all either working out or collapsing and in various states of undress. Kai figures that by itself would be permission to start getting out of her own armor, if Kimball weren’t already basically stripping in front of her. She fumbles at her gloves, still watching as Kimball gets the last beige clasp undone.

The chestpiece comes off, Kimball slides the top half of the underlying skintight bodysuit down, and Kai swears she hears a choir of angels.

Kimball’s got shoulders, first of all, that look like they were carved from wood. And her arms are _built_. It looks like she could lift Kai over her head, and Kai is not a small person, and holy shit that is hot. Her dark skin is definitely lighter in the places that her armor and bodysuit usually cover (which is most of her body, tragically) so Kai revels in seeing the lighter brown of her neck, her collarbone, her…

_Oh my God_ , she’s just wearing a thin white tank top, and it’s soaked through with sweat.

_Oh my God_ , she’s not wearing a bra. That’s just her boobs. Those are her nipples. They’re poking a little through the material of her shirt and the darker color of them is so visible right now.

_Fucking_.

_Awesome._

Time to get this thing moving, Kai decides, mouth watering. Both armplates now off, she all but tears off her own chestplate and pulls down her bodysuit to match Kimball’s. She’s wearing a bra (hard to go without with her shape and size, it just isn’t comfortable) but luckily she thought to wear a sexy one today, thinking there might be some cute people on Chorus to bang. So it’s showing nicely through her own sweaty shirt. She probably doesn’t smell great, but it’s never been a problem before. Army men, she’s noticed, don’t seem to mind sweat much, or anything much, if it means they get laid. Maybe army women are the same. She herself definitely is.

Kimball’s gaze gets stuck around Kai’s torso area before she can drag it back up to meet Kai’s eyes. Yep, army women are the same. 

“Soooo,” Kai says, stepping a little closer to Kimball. She makes sure to bounce a little as she does and is rewarded by Kimball’s eyes dropping to catch the movement of her boobs for a second before snapping back up. “You’re not busy right now, are you?”

Kimball blinks at her, clearly actually shocked. 

Kai rolls her eyes. “I mean, obviously you’re busy, being queen of the planet–”

“Wh–you mean general?”

“Same difference, on this planet,” Kai says, shrugging. “But like, are you… _really_ busy right this exact second?” She crosses her arms and pouts. It’s a calculated move, one that’s worked on a hell of a lot of people. And yeah, Kimball must have a lot of willpower (she got Dex running laps, after all, and Kai had thought that was 100% impossible), but even she can’t resist the way Kai’s cleavage gets even more pronounced with her arms how they are, or how her DSLs (are they CSLs, clit-sucking lips, when you’re going down on a woman? Kai files that question away for another time) are just a teensy bit wet and shiny. 

“I have a meeting at 1400 hours…” Kimball hesitates, but Kai steps a little closer to her and turns up the pout, and her sentence falters into an audible gulp. “But, um, I do have some time before that.”

Kai grins, and for a second she silently considers potential pickup lines. “ _Take me to your office, I wanna see where the magic happens, and then maybe we can make some of our own_ ” is a strong contender, and “ _Now that we’re done training, do you wanna work up a real sweat?_ ” is even better. But if Kai’s honest, she’s too straightforward and impatient to keep talking around the fact that she wants Kimball’s fine, _fine_ legs wrapped around her face asap. So she just goes for it.

“I don’t want to beat around the bush, so do you want me to beat around your bush?”

Kimball’s eyes snap back up to Kai’s face. For a hot second Kai wonders if she just whiffed a potential home run. But then…

But then, Kimball laughs. And God, her laugh is great too.

“Now that’s one I’ve never heard before,” she admits, still chuckling. “Even from Tucker.”

Bow chicka bow wow, Kai thinks to herself. Tucker _would_ totally approve of that line, she’ll have to tell him about it later. 

“So?” she presses, stepping closer, uncrossing one arm so she can brush her fingers against Kimball’s arm. “Are you up for it?”

Kimball sighs, closing her own hand around Kai’s. “You know what?” she asks. “I am. And it’s probably selfish to say, but I think I deserve a break.”

“Not a problem,” Kai says. “Being selfish is like, the best thing ever. I can already tell you should do it more often.”

“Maybe so,” Kimball murmurs, and then her lips are on Kai’s.

Again:

_Fucking._

**_Awesome_.**


End file.
